


Нерабочие моменты

by Val_Ekkert



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Миди R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Not copy to another site, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert
Summary: Даже если вне работы ваши отношения самые неофициальные — в её рамках стоит придерживаться субординации. А если и не придерживаться, то так, чтобы никто не видел.





	Нерабочие моменты

**Author's Note:**

> кинки: римминг, легчайшее доминирование, «служебный роман», ER почти до флаффа, пре-канон. Упомянутая в одном диалоге некромантия — ради красного словца; и автор, и Тесей в курсе, что это немного другое

Настольные часы девять раз подряд прокричали очень недовольной совой.

Голоса птиц, подающих сигнал, менялись в зависимости от времени или от настроения Тесея. Переделывать часы именно под себя он не то чтобы планировал — скорее это получилось неосознанно, и вряд ли бы он мог теперь объяснить почему. Но весь этот клёкот, щебетанье, уханье и прочий свист всегда неуловимо напоминали о Ньюте, а от простых, не запятнанных лёгкой досадой воспоминаний о брате Тесей всегда улыбался. Хотя бы мысленно.

Вик приподняла голову над своими бумагами и изобразила сочувственный взгляд. Тесей твёрдо знал, что на самом деле она ни капли ему не сочувствует и только рада, что в кабинет к высокому начальству предстоит идти не ей. Но был благодарен даже за мнимую... вежливость.

— Бесполезно, — тем не менее прокомментировала Вик. — Сам знаешь, как всё работает. Если Трэверс тебя и выслушает, то только покивает, а мы опять будем сидеть как...

— Не сиди. — Тесей пожал плечами. — Иди домой, тем более что рабочее время уже давно...

— Ну вот ещё. — Вик фыркнула, морщинки вокруг её глаз обозначились чётче, чем обычно. — Хочу узнать, чем всё закончится. Первой.

— Первой не узнаешь. — Из-под своего стола, триумфально держа между пальцев упавшее перо, вынырнул Патрик. Перо он искал последние минуты две, не желая пользоваться чарами: дескать, Акцио обязательно завалит его вообще всеми перьями в радиусе действия заклинания. Тесей ему не мешал: время после семи вечера считалось свободным.

Вик снова хмыкнула и демонстративно уткнулась в журнал. Сторонний наблюдатель, не знавший их с Патриком, сказал бы, что они используют любую возможность, чтобы погрызться и перемыть друг другу кости. Тесей знал их уже много лет, Вик — ещё с войны, и если бы мог применить к себе термин «умиление», то знал бы точно, что испытывает, глядя на них.

А ещё он знал, что едва выйдет за двери зала общей работы Аврората и закроет их за собой, кто-то из этих двоих встанет и обнимет другого.

В целом подобные связи на работе не слишком приветствовались, но не Тесею их судить. Вот уж точно не Тесею.

Он поднялся, оправил пиджак и зашагал к выходу.

— Масло взял? — крикнула вслед Вик.

— Мне без надобности, — пробормотал Тесей, подпуская в голос растерянности. Пусть резвятся.

В конце концов, эта поддёвка шла всего-навсего от слов «умасливать начальство».

А на самом деле они предпочитали не флакончики, а чары.

Уже в коридоре — пустынном, словно тут целый день никого не было — Тесей вытащил из кармана часы и щёлкнул крышкой.

После смерти родителей на циферблате осталась всего одна стрелка, но недавно, года два назад, к ней присоединилась вторая. И первая в последнее время показывала то «Путешествие», то «Поиски», а на «Проблемы» если и сбивалась, то тогда, когда Тесей не видел, а вторая... Тесей уже почти не помнил, когда видел её не на отметке «Работа».

Вернее, помнил, но предпочёл бы забыть: отметка «Мунго» в тот раз оказалась даже больнее «Смертельной опасности», в сторону которой стрелка Торкила нет-нет да подрагивала.

Тесей тряхнул головой, машинально попытался пригладить кудри, махнул рукой и направился к кабинету, пряча часы обратно.

Торкил, разумеется, был на месте. Сидел за столом, читая очередные документы, и на Тесея, вошедшего к нему без стука, вообще не отреагировал — на первый взгляд. Или на взгляд кого-нибудь другого, кого здесь, хвала Мерлину, не было.

Но Тесей, конечно же, заметил и чуть дёрнувшийся уголок рта, и расслабившиеся пальцы. И снова внутренне улыбнулся.

— Уже довольно поздно, — скупо обронил Торкил, не поднимая взгляда. Тесей поплотнее затворил за собой дверь и сел на диван напротив стола, негласно обозначая, что пришёл по делу. В иных случаях первым он на этот диван никогда не садился.

— Не тебе мне об этом говорить. — Невербальное заглушающее полетело в дверь чуть раньше, чем Тесей открыл рот. — Мне нужна помощь.

Торкил наконец-то отложил бумаги и внимательно — как всегда — глянул на Тесея. Тот снова тряхнул головой: он действительно пришёл по делу, так что цепляться за взгляд Торкила с тем, чтобы потом успешно в нём же и утонуть, пока было нельзя.

— Мы вышли на Сандерса, — заговорил он, выбирая из всех интонаций «аврорскую», деловую. — Я выдал Альбертсону все данные, и он... замялся.

С главой Аврората им в целом повезло: Майкл Альбертсон хоть и сделал карьеру в большей степени на теориях, чем на оперативной работе, но был неплохим аврором, из подчинённых не выделял никого, да и на войну в своё время дёрнулся одним из первых, прихватив с собой не только свою группу, но и две чужих в придачу. Однако теперь, когда группа Тесея уже была готова идти и брать преступника по текущему делу, Альбертсон не только не дал им на это санкций, но и явно намекал на то, что с арестом стоит повременить. Что наводило на мысли очень нерадостные и нехорошие.

— Либо у него с Сандерсом какие-то близкие отношения, — размышлял Тесей вслух, — либо... я не хочу об этом даже думать. Хотя если там взятка, это было бы предпочтительнее.

Торкил и вовсе отодвинул бумаги. Встал, вышел из-за стола, остановился у края. Тесей подавил желание подняться ему навстречу: беседовать с Торкилом вот так, глядя снизу вверх, он не любил никогда, и эту нелюбовь не могло поколебать ничто.

— Ты действуешь неосторожно, Тесей.

— Я честно предупредил его, — возразил тот. — Что если он не поднимет нас до девяти, я пойду... выше.

— Полагаешь, он не принял это всерьёз? — Торкил облокотился о стол. Тесей с трудом удержался, чтобы не сделать ему замечание за неправильную осанку: потом же опять будет на боль в спине жаловаться!

— Он ушёл в полвосьмого, на нас не глядя, — отозвался он вместо этого. — Если это — серьёзное отношение, то я готов подписать рапорт о понижении меня в должности.

— Я его сожгу не читая, — хмыкнул Торкил. — И ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Дал ему по башке. — Тесей не выдержал собственного тона и неловко сбился с него. — Дело мелкое, и Сандерс вряд ли куда-то денется за одну ночь, мы старались действовать так, чтобы преступник вообще не подозревал о следствии, но мои ребята как на нарлах сидят, а сейчас не... не то... не та ситуация, чтобы тащиться за ним без отмашки руководства.

Уточнять, о какой именно ситуации идёт речь, Тесей не стал, но Торкил его, конечно же, понял. Ничем иным Тесей не стал объяснять ни то, что он вдруг сел рядом, ни его руку на своём плече. На пару секунд, но всё же.

Сбрасывать её не хотелось. Это раньше он ещё ребячился и валял дурака: дескать, мне не нужна поддержка, я со всем справляюсь, это просто воспоминание. Теперь повзрослел.

Торкил молчал недолго — поднялся, кивнул:

— Завтра я вызову его, как только он появится в Аврорате.

— Спасибо. — Тесей прикрыл глаза. Теперь, когда ему чётко пообещали «всяческое содействие», адреналин схлынул за какие-то секунды, и он понял, насколько устал. На диван тянуло уже прилечь, и гори оно всё...

Торкила это, конечно, не устраивало.

— Иди к своим и скажи им всё, что нужно. И домой.

— А ты там будешь ждать меня с ужином, — съязвил Тесей, не открывая глаз. Диван всё ещё манил.

Торкил хмыкнул откуда-то сверху-справа:

— Буду. Иди.

Тесей давно выучил: вот такие его фразы — в одно-два слова — означали, что он уже думает совершенно о другом, не о том, о чём они только что разговаривали. Так что, возможно, на самом деле о доме и ужине.

А сказать ребятам, чем закончился разговор, и правда нужно.

...Вик всё читала журнал. Патрика не было видно — может, убежал в архив, может, не выдержал ожидания.

— Трэверс с ним поговорит. — Тесей шагнул к своему столу, поправил криво лежащие бумаги — он не терпел беспорядка; окинул рабочее место взглядом; не забыть бы чего.

Вик закрыла журнал и отмахнулась им, словно от муховёртки:

— Поговорит, ага. Может, с Сандерсом нам тоже поговорить?

— Придётся и поговорить. — Тесей потёр лоб костяшками пальцев. Супа бы сейчас, овощного... или тыквенного... — До завтра.

Ворчание коллеги почему-то показалось приятным. Наверное, потому, что было не таким уж серьёзным и вообще направлено не на него.

Тишина Атриума неприятно била по ушам, поэтому привычный рёв каминного перемещения показался Тесею почти музыкой.

В гостиной было темно, в коридоре тоже — но полумрак не помешал узкому зеркалу велеть Тесею причесаться и переодеться к ужину. Тот только отмахнулся, ухмыляясь про себя: голос у зеркала был скорее женским, но интонации Торкила из него буквально сочились, не оставляя ни единого шанса на неузнавание. Иногда они шутили, что там заперт дух какой-то его потерянной сестры, которой у Торкила никогда не было, не считая двоюродных и ещё дальше.

Переодеваться Тесей не стал, просто скинул пиджак, ослабил галстук и закатал рукава рубашки. Пригладил волосы — причёсывание всё равно не дало бы удовлетворительного результата — и шагнул в столовую.

Торкил уже сидел за накрытым на двоих столом, домовика нигде не было видно: Табби был вышколен и послушен, хвала Мерлину, без дополнительных стимулов, да к тому же ещё и выгодно отличался от своих собратьев отсутствием бытового мазохима. Тесей привычно сел напротив, отметив и ровный огонь свечей, и строгую последовательность тарелок одна на другой, и ровные края салфеток. Они оба любили порядок, как можно более чёткий. Так было куда проще жить, особенно если остальная жизнь представляла собой неуправляемый хаос. Как оно, собственно, и было.

— Я полагал, ты будешь позже, — сообщил Торкил, отщипнув кусок хлеба. Тесей дёрнул плечом:

— А я был уверен, что вернусь, а тебя ещё нет.

— Я ушёл сразу после нашего разговора. — Торкил выглядел настолько по-домашнему в серой рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом, без галстука и со столовой ложкой, а не пером, в пальцах, что картину не портила даже уложенная волосок к волоску причёска. Тесей привычно залюбовался, но едва слышное покашливание вернуло его к еде.

— Из моих на месте была только Стэплтон, — называть Вик по фамилии отчего-то казалось странным. — Значит, к утру будут знать все. Будешь обрабатывать Альбертсона — имей в виду, что мы готовы.

— Конечно, вы готовы, — с преувеличенной серьёзностью кивнул Торкил. — Полагаю, сидеть на нарлах не слишком удобно и приятно.

Тесей, в отличие от него, не только полагал — он знал это очень и очень точно. Даже буквально.

Суп оказался тыквенным.

***

Их отношения начались с опасения и лёгкой толики презрения, причём исходило оно от Тесея. Он был юным ещё аврором, рвавшимся в поле на каждое дело, хватавшимся за любую мало-мальски серьёзную возможность помахать палочкой, а Торкил Трэверс уже тогда сидел в кресле в пусть маленьком, но отдельном кабинете и пределы Министерства покидал крайне редко. Тесей банально-неуважительно клеймил таких, как он, «кабинетными крысами» и без лишней необходимости старался с Трэверсом не пересекаться. Получалось не всегда: авроры слишком тесно работали в связке с Отделом неправомерного использования, так что приходилось скрипеть зубами и изображать вежливое уважение. Как сам Трэверс относился к нему, Тесей не знал и знать не хотел — ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас. Но, наверное, не лучше, чем к любому «горячему выскочке», а Тесей прекрасно понимал теперь, что именно таким тогда и являлся.

А потом мир накрыла война, а британское Министерство вместе с ней — идиотизм Эвермонда, который казался даже страшнее. Тесей, не изменяя себе, ушёл на фронт в числе первых, едва соблюдая Статут, наспех позаботившись о личной маскировке, чем блестяще подтвердил репутацию «горячего выскочки», хотя ему было уже двадцать пять. Всё-таки не мальчик. Но тех, кто остался тогда сидеть в стороне, независимо от возраста, Тесей клеймил гораздо хуже, чем просто «крысами». Да и не только он.

Он вернулся, ощущая на руках словно магически впаянную в кожу кровь, на палочке — порох, которому неоткуда было там появиться, внутри — дырки от пуль, которые на самом деле его щадили. Так, всего десять штук словил за все годы, и те — в руки и ноги. Для мага — ничто.

Орден Мерлина, конечно, жёг грудь и не давал спать вместе с нарастающим в ушах гулом и ощущением земли на зубах.

Пить Тесею быстро надоело, разговоры помогали мало. Неделя, на которую он сбежал с работы — сначала домой, а потом, неожиданно для себя, в квартирку Ньюта, к нему в чемодан, в плен природы и парадоксального покоя — оказалась и лучшей, и худшей в тот период. И то, и другое — потому что хотелось остановить время, зарыться в чьё-нибудь вкусно пахнущее сеном гнездо и никогда не возвращаться.

Но он вернулся — чтобы получить повышение, свою боевую группу и принять командование. Пожалуй, именно оно в итоге и не дало скатиться; сыграв на его врождённой — и сильно развившейся — ответственности, начальство угадало.

А спустя ещё неделю его вызвал Трэверс. Тоже получивший повышение — Тесей тогда думал, что невесть за что — и явно забравшийся на первую строчку в списке кандидатов на должность главы всего Департамента правопорядка. Тесея это бесило: после войны он тем более считал, что руководить такими отделами, как их, должны не кабинетники.

А тогда Трэверс закрыл дверь и начал плеваться словами. И «нарушение распоряжения министра» вспомнил, и «парализованную работу Аврората», и вообще словно цитировал написанные ещё в начале войны и давно вымаранные обвинения.

Тесей слушал его минуты полторы — почти героически. А потом открыл рот.

Говорилось — кричалось — до безумия легко. Про кабинетную работу, про трусов в кустах — всех оставшихся в Министерстве во главе с Эвермондом, про то, чего они все, особенно Трэверс, и не видывали. Про повышения. Про погибших. Про Орден, будь он неладен, Мерлина — и он тоже будь неладен. Трижды. Про порох, землю на зубах, пули и всё остальное. Свёл свою несомненно пламенную речь к «а вы ни черта не знаете, а трындите невесть что, и вообще, это пока ещё не ваше дело, и надеюсь, долго им не будет» — и замолчал, самому себе напоминая откричавший и взорвавшийся по этому поводу вопиллер.

Трэверс тогда тоже молчать не стал, но интонаций не поменял. Всё так же принялся выплёвывать что-то о том, что творилось тут, в тылу, так сказать. О том, с чем столкнулись рядовые сотрудники, особенно Отдела незаконного использования. О том, насколько разошлись «преступные элементы», когда Аврорат почти опустел. О том, сколько и как Статут почти рвался на части здесь, куда война не добралась. О том, короче говоря, что враги были везде, «а если вам, Скамандер, не терпится отдохнуть на, как вы выразились, лёгкой кабинетной работе, то мне пригодился бы стажёр, в этом бардаке дел невпроворт».

Тесей тогда задохнулся и от возмущения, и от какого-то иного чувства, пока ему непонятного. Признавать за собой неправоту он отчаянно отказывался, хотя потом, конечно, пришлось. Но кое-что он тогда всё-таки из речей Трэверса понял.

Бюрократию он по-прежнему ненавидел как явление. Но всех бюрократов как безликую массу именно тогда — перестал.

Правда, что именно двигало Трэверсом, что заставило вызвать его на ковёр, Тесей не догадывался. Хотя Трэверс точно вызывал не только его.

Шло время, главой Департамента Трэверс всё-таки стал. К тому моменту Тесей с этим, в общем, смирился: в конце концов, именно Трэверс ему объяснил, что определённое мужество и героизм нужны не только в Аврорате, да и он, пожалуй, имел все шансы не дать отделу скатиться в перекладывание бумажек и умасливание министра. Что так сможет кто-то ещё, Тесей по-прежнему крепко сомневался.

Позже Тесей всё равно отказывался признаваться себе, что в какой-то момент совершенно по-глупому втрескался. Что начал чуть чаще провожать Трэверса взглядом, когда тот проходил мимо него по коридору. Что мог позволить себе засмотреться на него на совещании. Что в какой-то момент его холёность и почти видимая палка в заднице перестали раздражать и, наоборот, начали казаться чем-то интересным, приятным, чем можно любоваться, а то и восхищаться, как стойкостью аврора на поле боя, например. Что начал цепляться взглядом за взгляд Трэверса. Что... много чего.

Признаться не признался, но принял. Про себя, конечно: профессиональная этика, очевидная разница в характерах, одинаковый пол, в конце концов — со всем этим нельзя было не считаться. Хотя от того, что Трэверс очевидно не был ни женатым, ни вдовцом, легче Тесею не становилось.

Весь предыдущий опыт Тесея оказался тут бесполезен: прошлые его влюблённости не осложнялись ни совместной работой, ни разницей в положении и возрасте, словом, почти ничем. Так что он, помыкавшись пару дней, махнул рукой и попытался решить проблему в одиночку и чуть ли не в духе «само пройдёт».

Не вышло, разумеется.

Трэверс тогда вызвал его под каким-то невнятным предлогом. Было, конечно, уже поздно, Тесей, естественно, задерживался, вечер вообще не сулил ничего нового. В общем, вызвал, закрыл дверь. Встал напротив, смерил Тесея взглядом — раз, другой, третий, и когда Тесей уже сам открыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чём дело, выдал:

— Ваше, Скамандер, внимание мне, конечно, лестно, но я прошу вас учесть, что как бы вы на меня ни смотрели, повышения таким путём вы не добьётесь. Так что прекрат...

Договорить он не смог: с изумлением Тесей справился быстро, а в негодование оно переплавилось ещё быстрее. И уже через мгновение он оказался у стены, отшвырнув Трэверса на эту самую стену и держа его же за воротник.

Палочку не выхватил ни тот, ни другой.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь?! — рявкнул Тесей избитую фразу. — Какое, нахрен, повышение, я что, идиот? Ты что, твою мать, обо мне думаешь, что я перед тобой задом кручу ради какого-то кресла? Во-первых, я не кручу, а во-вторых, тебе ли, будь ты проклят, не знать, что мне плевать на кресла!..

Ярость утихла так же быстро, как взвилась. В голову стукнулась какая-то дурная мысль о нарушении субординации, но Тесей от неё отмахнулся. Нарушение, тоже мне. Субординации. Кого другого он бы и на дуэль вызвал.

А ещё он понимал, что держится не только за ворот Трэверса, но и за его взгляд. В котором стремительно плывут какие-то эмоции, из которого уходят насмешка и превосходство, в котором...

Тесей попытался отвести глаза и не смог. Пальцы судорожно сжались на ткани рубашки — отцепить их тоже было выше его сил. Возмущение и слова застряли в горле комком жёсткой пережёванной травы — и не сплюнуть, не сглотнуть.

А Трэверс... Трэверс вместо того, чтобы приказать отпустить его, да хоть просто отшвырнуть, хоть за палочку схватиться — Тесей бы точно схватился, — поднял левую руку и накрыл ладонью его пальцы. Медленно. Не отводя глаз.

Тесея тряхнуло от одного этого. Словно пару заклятий разом словил. И пулю вдобавок.

— Полагаю, я должен тебе извинения, Тесей.

Пальцы расслабились, обмякли. Рука, которую накрывал Т... Торкил, скользнула вниз, другая — вцепилась в его ладонь, замком, до дрожи.

— «Полагаю», — передразнил Тесей, невольно делая шаг навстречу. — Ты мне их без предположений должен.

Торкил качнул головой. И, кажется, тоже попытался отлепиться от стены, но отлепляться было некуда. Разве что совсем вплотную к Тесею.

— Я сделал ошибочные выводы, — медленно проговорил он. — Они, знаешь ли, были неприятны и мне самому.

Тесей не удержался от смешка. Даже тогда.

— Потому что ты терпеть не можешь такое внимание?

— Потому что ты идиот, — мягко отозвался Торкил.

Через секунду Тесей понял, что теперь в стену вжимают уже его.

Но поцелуй успешно это компенсировал.

***

Тесей переехал к нему два — или три, он не помнил точно — года назад, и они тогда долго возились с личными часами, настраивая стрелки. Каминные решили не трогать: гости у Торкила всё-таки бывали, и объяснять появление на «семейных» часах имени Тесея однозначно не хотелось им обоим.

Как выглядит его собственная квартира, Тесей уже понемногу забывал.

...Тарелки опустели и исчезли — Табби был где-то рядом, но не высовывался. Торкил поднялся из-за стола, шагнул к Тесею, опустил ладони ему на плечи.

Глаза закрылись сами собой, Тесей протяжно выдохнул, попытался расслабиться, но сейчас, в самом начале, массаж только подчеркнул всё напряжение, скопившееся в мышцах.

— Бессмысленно, — пробормотал он, откидывая голову назад и утыкаясь затылком Торкилу в живот. Застёжка брюк неприятно вдавилась в шею, но сейчас на это было, пожалуй, плевать.

— Пойдём ляжем. — Торкил не предлагал, скорее слегка командовал. Тесей беззлобно фыркнул:

— Мы уже не на работе, смени тон.

— Как только мы окажемся в постели — охотно. — Торкил вернул ему смешок, чуть сильнее нажимая на плечи. Тесей не удержался от стона.

Ладно, он бы себя обманул, сказав, что командный тон Торкила ему не нравится. Или раздражает. Или там ещё что-то. Нет, раздражал иногда, если был не к месту, но такое случалось редко, а вот ситуации, в которых он, напротив, воодушевлял — куда как чаще.

В спальне Тесей рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь, прямо поверх покрывала, и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть неодобрительного взгляда Торкила. Тот, впрочем, долго глазеть не стал, а попросту поднял палочку — Тесей почувствовал, как покрывало из-под него выворачивается, как сползают и отлетают в сторону брюки, рубашка, галстук и бельё, как грубовато выдёргивается одеяло — чтобы накрыть сверху.

Постель рядом прогнулась, рука Торкила провела по боку — медленно, сначала легко, потом настойчивее...

— Мне придётся взять тебя под аврорский надзор, — пробормотал Тесей, не открывая глаз. Торкил хмыкнул:

— За развратные действия, хотя ты даже не при исполнении?

— М-м. — Тесей издал отрицающий звук. — За некромантию.

Торкил коротко рассмеялся — своей вариацией громкого хохота:

— Ты действительно хочешь спать?

Вопрос был не праздным, и даже не элементом уговоров. Такое часто случалось: казалось, что сейчас упадёшь и вырубишься, но уже через пять минут в постели с закрытыми глазами сонливость отступала. 

Возможно, так было и сейчас.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Тесей. — Но пока что я не уверен, что хочу... чего-то.

Торкил, похоже, кивнул. Рука замерла где-то у бедра. Совсем убирать её он явно не собирался.

Тесей немного полежал, старательно думая ни о чём. Сон действительно отступал, но вот усталость вслед за ним не спешила. Но от ладони Торкила по телу словно медленно расплывались спокойные волны желания, будто он как-то передавал Тесею своё.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Тесей, взяв Торкила за руку и потянув её чуть дальше по своему бедру. — Только, боюсь, сам я мало на что способен.

— Ты говоришь так, словно это должно меня отпугнуть, — хмыкнул тот негрубо отталкивая ладонь Тесея, и тут же уверенно обвёл пальцами его член. — Переворачивайся.

Тесей тихо выдохнул: кроме этого одного раздразнившего прикосновения Торкил не сделал ничего и вообще руку убрал. Зараза.

— Прекрати болтать, — попросил он, сбрасывая одеяло. Подушка приятно холодила лицо.

— Зачем мне прекращать то, что нравится нам обоим? — слегка желчно поинтересовался Торкил, усаживаясь рядом. — Молчи.

Тесей пробормотал в подушку что-то неразборчивое, чисто из упрямства, и довольно хмыкнул, когда в ответ на это Торкил несильно шлёпнул его по заднице. Возбуждение слабо пульсировало в теле, но усталость явно не собиралась сдаваться ему прямо сейчас.

Торкил медленно гладил его спину — сначала обеими ладонями, потом одной, и снова двумя, без нажима, явно отказавшись от идеи массажа — и правильно, он бы сейчас всё только испортил. Тесей вздрагивал: касания под лопатками гнали по коже лёгкую дрожь, по бокам — и вовсе выводили на предел чувствительности, почти выбрасывая его за черту, за которой стало бы уже слишком. Утомлённое тело отзывалось как-то странно, член почти не стоял, но это было вопросом времени. И действий.

После лёгкого шлепка по бедру Тесей охотно — и послушно — раздвинул ноги, давая доступ к себе, хотя на его вкус рановато. Но дальше поглаживаний Торкил не двинулся, просто теперь они шли по ногам, по ягодицам, обходя пока что анус и мошонку.

— Ты ещё долго? — Тесей не выдержал через пару минут. Торкил снова хмыкнул откуда-то сверху:

— По-моему, я велел тебе молчать.

— А я не хочу тебя слушаться. — Тесей улыбнулся в подушку. Иногда он любил такие поддразнивания. Особенно когда они давали свои плоды.

Например, как сейчас, когда Торкил ощутимо вдавил ладонь ему в поясницу, вжимая в постель, и уже с силой повел рукой вдоль позвоночника, словно напоминая, кто из них — на этот раз — главный. Тесей тихо застонал, подался бёдрами назад — такое нравилось ему больше, чем просто лёгкие прикосновения.

Давление ушло — на секунду, чтобы вернуться уже между лопаток. Долгое, постепенное, от лёгкого к гораздо более сильному, до почти затруднённого дыхания, когда хотелось одновременно и попытаться сбросить руку, и чтобы она ни в коем случае не исчезала. Тесей хрипло задышал, задвигался, потёрся членом о простыню — и на бедро тут же тяжело упала другая рука, сжала пальцами, вырывая очередной стон.

— Тихо, Тесей.

У Торкила был довольно сухой — хоть частенько и с примесью желчи — голос, но в такие моменты Тесею казалось, что всё сухое в нём начинало сгорать. Ровным, незлым, даже не очень ярким, но пламенем. Как будто Торкил вдруг переставал выталкивать из себя или цедить слова и начинал вместо этого выдыхать их — горячим воздухом.

От этой перемены всегда кружилась голова.

Ладонь сжала левую ягодицу, отвела в сторону — Тесей протяжно выдохнул в ответ на лёгкое пощипывание очищающего заклинания. Расслабился, ожидая смазывающего, но вместо него ощутил только влажное прикосновение языка.

Он охнул, снова подался было вперед, но пальцы, лежащие на ягодицах, буквально впились в кожу. На миг, но этого хватило, чтобы хотя бы попытаться замереть и не дёргаться.

— Я сказал, тихо.

Тесей всхлипнул и покорно обмяк — язык шёлково гладил, дыхание, касаясь вокруг, отдавалось всё нарастающим желанием, от рук Торкила шло всё то же сухое тепло, к какому Тесей и привык, и каждый раз чувствовал по-новому. Член слегка пульсировал, пустоту внутри уже не получалось игнорировать — ещё немного, и она станет почти неприятной. 

Языка, конечно, было мало — хотелось, чтобы Торкил уже заменил его пальцами, головкой, чем-то более серьёзным, пусть даже без проникновения. Но тот продолжал Тесея дразнить — то длинными, сильными движениями, то короткими и частыми прикосновениями, то слегка ввинчиваясь внутрь, чередуя всё это без какого бы то ни было порядка, так что привыкнуть к новому Тесей просто не успевал.

— Давай уже, — выстонал он через несколько минут. Когда Торкил вытворял такое, надолго Тесея никогда не хватало. — Нельзя же так.

— Интересно узнать почему. — Торкил хмыкнул, подаваясь вперёд и вверх, отпуская ягодицы Тесея — с тем, чтобы снова их огладить, сухо, твёрдо, заставляя сильно вздрогнуть от предвкушения.

Отвечать ему Тесей не стал — просто недвусмысленно подался навстречу, ещё откровеннее развёл ноги и вытянул руки вперёд, демонстративно хватаясь за спинку кровати. Делай что хочешь, вот я, перед тобой, готовый и раскрытый, и если ты сейчас же не... Да.

Подготовка действительно почти не понадобилась, и член вошёл довольно легко, хотя Тесей не отказался бы от того, чтобы ему дали чуть-чуть попривыкнуть. Торкил, впрочем, всегда отлично его понимал — и замер над ним, слегка надавливая на плечи, но только на них. И уже скоро Тесей осторожно двинулся назад, показывая, что ему сейчас нужно.

Всей спокойной методичности, которой от Торкила обычно фонило за десять ярдов, сейчас как не бывало, он входил в Тесея не то чтобы быстро — вообще без какого-либо ритма, то сбиваясь на медленный темп и прижимаясь губами к взмокшему затылку, то, напротив, ускорялся, снова хватаясь за плечи, то вовсе почти вжимал всем телом в постель , двигаясь еле-еле... Тесей называл это «растворяться в процессе» — когда мог думать. То есть не сейчас.

Член Торкила слегка давил на стенки, собственный — напряжённо прижимался к животу и наверняка пачкал простыню, и очень хотелось отпустить одну руку, завести её назад, погладить Торкила по чему придётся — хоть как-то ответить, отозваться помимо звуков. Подмахивать он всё равно не позволял.

Но Тесей остатками разума понимал, что это сейчас не лучшая идея.

Кончая, Торкил навалился на него, с протяжным стоном вцепляясь зубами в загривок, и Тесей заскулил в ответ, сжимаясь вокруг его члена, чувствуя, как его наполняет, подаваясь к любовнику всем телом, пытаясь едва ли не втереться в него спиной.

Спустя секунды Торкил выскользнул из него, растянулся рядом. Провёл пальцами по руке, всё ещё цепляющейся за спинку, слегка толкнул в плечо.

Тесей понятливо перевернулся, жадно уставился Торкилу в лицо — чуть покрасневшее, в ореоле растрёпанных — наконец-то — волос, такое же вожделеющее, довольное...

Торкил сел, широко, как-то по-хозяйски проведя рукой по груди Тесея, по животу, по бедру, — и уверенно сжал его член. Тесей вскинулся ему навстречу, почти ожидая, что его сейчас снова прижмут к кровати, но Торкил лишь слегка переместился, чтобы было удобнее вогнать пальцы в раскрытый вход.

Тесей выгнулся, не зная, чего больше хочет — толкнуться в широкую ладонь или насадиться на чуть согнутые пальцы, продолжавшие движение по сперме внутри. Было так хорошо, что почти чересчур, он балансировал на грани того пика, после которого любые прикосновения стали бы едва выносимыми, но в то же время ему безумно хотелось, чтобы это продлилось дольше, дольше, ещё дольше, может быть...

— Смотри на меня. 

Тесей не сразу понял, чего Торкил от него хочет — пришёл в себя только в ответ на чуть более грубое движение пальцев.

— Я сказал, смотри.

Он распахнул глаза, привычно цепляясь за колкий и горячий сейчас взгляд, толкнулся, замер — пальцы раскрылись внутри — и сорвался за грань, когда ладонь жёстко накрыла, оглаживая, головку.

В сознании будто молния сверкнула, Тесей застонал-заскулил, бессвязно и чисто, но отвести глаза даже не попытался. И закрыл — только тогда, когда Торкил отпустил его и снова лёг рядом, потянувшись за палочкой — очистить себя, его и постель.

Усталости как не бывало — на смену ей пришли истома и приятная, тёплая сонливость.

— Спи.

— Уже почти, — пробормотал Тесей в ответ, утыкаясь носом в гладкое плечо. — Ты тоже.

Уснул он, как только Торкил накрыл их обоих одеялом и привычно сунул палочку под подушку.

***

Утром Тесей проснулся один. Не впервой, Торкил частенько уходил раньше него, это было и нормально, и хорошо для конспирации, и всё прочее, но всё равно на долю секунды Тесея ожгло досадой.

Он призвал часы, мельком глянул: Ньют по-прежнему «путешествовал», стрелка Торкила указывала на «работу», как будто со вчерашнего вечера ничего не изменилось.

Наскоро позавтракав — еду он нашёл на столе под согревающими чарами, — Тесей быстро оделся и исчез в камине.

В Аврорате было шумно и суетно. В принципе, так было всегда, но у этих шума и суеты находились сотни оттенков. Сейчас от них разило удивлением и какой-то скомканной радостью — но тихой, словно радоваться было стыдно.

Вик поймала Тесея за рукав в коридоре и оттащила в сторону от дверей зала общей работы.

— Ну, что? — успел спросить он. Вик криво ухмыльнулась:

— Сандерса с полчаса назад привёл Альбертсон.

Тесей прислонился к стене, пытаясь переварить услышанное. 

— Сам? — тупо переспросил он, не находя других слов. Вик закатила глаза, но кивнула:

— Я так поняла, он его знал. Может, даже близко. И когда ты вчера припёрся к нему с фамилией, не поверил.

— Или не захотел верить. — Тесей вздохнул. Картинка сложилась: если начальник накануне сомневался, то не смог ни отдать приказ, ни взять инициативу на себя. И, похоже, вчерашний вечер убил на то, чтобы... перестать сомневаться.

Вик коротко глянула на него и решительно потянула за собой в зал.

Тесей встряхнулся и зашагал следом. Предстояли ещё допросы, отчёты и новая, привычная рутина.

Торкила, выходящего из кабинета, он заметил краем глаза, уже садясь за свой стол. Вежливо кивнул и подавил улыбку.

Даже хорошо, что накануне он потревожил его насчёт Альбертсона совсем напрасно.


End file.
